Complicated Love
by Demonic Sparkle
Summary: Deidara is given a mission to capture Ino and bring her to the Akatsuki's headquarters. Trouble lurks around every corner and Konoha's revenge on the demon hunting organization is just one of them. Will these two ninja find love in the process? Rating may change later. Deiino,Peinkonan,slight shikaino and others.
1. Deidara's Task

**Complicated Love**

**Ch. 1**

**Hi people! This is my first story. I've recently been quite obsessed with the anime pairing Deiino., (DeidaraXIno) and I was like 'why not make a fanfic about them?' So here it is and I hope you like it! I don't own Naruto… Sadly.**

The blonde Akatsuki member watched as she closed and locked the door to the flower shop. He watched her as she walked home down

the empty streets. He was watching her every move. Deidara followed her, being extremely careful not o make even the slightest sound.

She was truly beautiful. If only he had a chance.

***Flashback***

_ "So what is it, un?" Deidara asked._

_Pein handed him a single manila folder. Inside were sheets of paper and a picture attached to the top one. _

"_This is Yamanaka Ino's profile," explained the orange haired leader, "she is a kunoichi from the Leaf village who possesses the mind transfer _

_abilities we need in order to capture the demons." _

"_Oh, okay un. So what do you want me to do, Hatafuri-sama?" Deidara inquired, studying Ino's picture. She was a work of art. The girl had long _

_platinum blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail with bangs covering the left side of her face. She had sparkling blue eyes and the prettiest _

_smile. Pein gave him a weird look. Was Deidara in love?_

"_Your task is simple." Pein said, "All you have to do is bring the girl back to Akatsuki headquarters. Alive, of course."_

***End of flashback***

And that was what Deidara was currently doing. He had followed Ino all the way to her house and climbed onto the roof. The challenging

part came next. Getting in.

**There's chapter one! How was it? I'm sorry this one was so short! I'll try to make the next one longer. Review!**

**-sparkle^^**


	2. Kidnapped Kunoichi

**Complicated Love** **Ch. 2** **Hey! Here's chapter two as promised! I hope you like it!** Deidara watched Ino from his position on the roof. It was about twelve o'clock already, and she hadn't even gone to sleep yet. _Damn, how long is she gonna stay up, un?_ He already had it all planned out. Deidara would sneak in through her window. Waiting was the worst part. Ino could feel a strange presence around her. Even though she had not seen or heard anything, something was definitely out of order. _Or maybe just my imagination..._ She thought. It was getting late, and she would have to get some sleep for tomorrow's day in the flower shop. Ino got up and turned off the lights in her room. She was about to close her bedroom door when she tripped over something lying on the carpet. "What the hell?" In the dark, it was almost impossible to see who it was, but Ino could faintly make out the tall frame of a man. He had long blonde hair like hers, but it was golden rather than platinum colored. His hair was pulled up in a ponytail with golden locks covering his right eye; leaving only one visible. On his forehead was a shiny headband with the symbol of Iwagakure slashed out. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with one leg propped behind him and one leg out. ''Who are you?'' Ino asked, taking a few uncertain steps back towards her bed. Deidara smirked. ''I am Deidara of the Akatsuki, un.'' Within seconds, Ino had been knocked unconscious to the floor by our favorite blonde, Deidara. "That was too easy, hm." He said, picking her up off the floor bridal style and carrying her outside to his bird, which had been waiting for him. After seating himself, and the kunoichi on the bird's back, he gave a slight nod and they began to take off into the darkness of night. Deidara gazed down at the girl in his arms and wondered how long it would be until she regained consciousnesin. About half an hour had passed by the time Deidara had reached the location of the Akatsuki base. ''Katsu!" The white bird exploded into dust and vanished into thin air. Deidara sighed. Art was a bang. Carrying Ino, Deidara performed the hand signs and entered the hidden Akatsuki base. "WOAH! DEIDARA'S GOT A GIRL!" Hidan shouted, running over to the artist. He peered at Ino. "Where's she from? I want one too!" Deidara blushed. "Shut up, un. Pein's orders. Go away." The silver haired man huffed angrily and stomped off. "W-where am I?" An angelic voice mumbled. Ino opened her eyes. She was being carried bridal style by strong arms. Black cloak, red clouds. _Crap! I've been kidnapped by the Akatsuki!_ She could feel something wet on her thigh. Looking down, she saw it was a hand. But what bothered Ino the most was that there was a _mouth_ on it. "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, causing Deidara to jerk back very suddenly and lose his grip on her. They tumbled to the floor, Deidara ontop of Ino. It was a very awkward position. Deidara was hovering over Ino, and he had one of his legs on either side of her body. His hands were touching the floor, on opposite ends of her face, somewhat supporting him; and the two ninja's faces were inches apart. The blonde artist could see Ino's face turning a bright shade of red. Then he realized that he could feel the heat rising to his own cheeks. It was a good thing that all the other members were asleep so they didn't have to witness this embarrassing moment. Wait, all the members except- "Well, well. Getting attached already?" Pein. Deidara turned his head and met his leader's stare. The orange haired man with piercings was hiding a smile and Deidara felt himself turning all red again. "Oh. Hello Hatafuri-sama, un." As fast as he could, Deidara climbed off of Ino and helped her to her feet. "Let's go to my office and talk." Pein said. **There's the end of chapter two! I tried to make it longer. :3** **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH What's gonna happen next?** **Review, review, review!** **-sparkle^^**  



	3. Interrogation

**Complicated Love**

**Chapter 3**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO… **

**Thanks for your patience! Chapter Three is here! I hope you like it and remember to review! Reviews are my inspiration! Here we go!**

"So you are Yamanaka Ino, correct?" The orange haired man asked. Ino nodded. "Just as I thought. You may call me Pein as of now. I have some questions to ask you ,Are you ready to answer them?"

"Yes, but before we start, I've got some questions to ask you." Ino said quite suddenly. Pein looked a little taken aback, but nodded in agreement. "Sure, go ahead." Ino relaxed in her chair and crossed her legs. "I would like to know why I've been kidnapped, why I'm in a house full of S-class criminals, and what exactly do you want with me?" Deidara could hear the slight crack of desperation in her voice and felt his mouth run dry with pity. An uncomfortable knot was forming in his stomach and he felt guilty in the presence of this beautiful and innocent kunoichi. He wanted nothing more than to walk over to Ino, wrap her in his arms, and tell her everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't. Not in front of Pein at least.

"Well Miss Yamanaka, you are currently in the Akatsuki base. I had Deidara here kidnap you because I was aware of your special abilities." Her ice blue eyes widened. "You can't possibly be talking about… The Mind Transfer?" Pein nodded. "I've been collecting information on it and it sems like this ability could provide us aid in capturing the Jinchuuriki."

"So you're inviting me to join... The Akatsuki?"

"Precisely. You will be given a new outfit and ring. I've assigned Deidara here to be your guide and you will also be put on the same cell as him when given missions. Is that clear?"

"Hai, I have one last question, Pein-sama." Ino said, trying to think of a way to phrase her query so it wouldn't sound awkward. "Um... Where is my room?"

Deidara, who had been silent this whole time, was thinking the same. "Yeah, un . Where's she gonna sleep?" Pein smiled at him. "With you in your room of course."

"Can I ask you a question, Deidara-san?" Ino asked as she followed the blonde artist upstairs to his room. The bomber smiled. "There's no need for formalities when you're around me, un. Just call me Deidara."

"Um okay. So how long have you been in the Akatsuki, Deidara?"

"I was recruited by Itachi Uchiha, un. I was around fourteen at the time. I had betrayed my village, Iwagakure and helped some other countries as a terrorist bomber. Pein, the guy you just met, ordered some members to take me back to the Akatsuki. I refused and was challenged by the Uchiha. He made a bet with me saying if I lost, I would have to follow him back to the Akatsuki, but if I won, they would leave me."

"Then what?"

Deidara's expression darkened. "I was defeated by Itachi's damned Sharingan, un."

"So that's how you became an Akatsuki."

"Yes, un." The two ninja continued their walk up the long flight of stairs in silence until they reached a room.

"Here we are, un." The artist announced, opening the door to reveal a large room. Ino and Deidara walked inside, and the kunoichi's eyes wandered across the room. The walls were painted a faded sky blue, and the carpet was a sandy brown color. The room smelled of cinnamon or something other, but it was a pleasant scent. There was a small white desk with clay bird sculptures carefully placed on it. In the middle of the room, Ino noted that there was one king sized bed. _Looks like I'm going to have to sleep with him. _

Her thoughts were interrupted, however.

"There's the bathroom, un. You can go in and take a shower." Deidara pointed to a door on his right, "There are some clothes in there on top of the sink for you, un."

"Okay, thanks." Ino replied, heading into the bathroom.

_  
After closing the door, Ino quickly turned on the shower and stripped off her purple ninja outfit. She stepped into the shower and stood under the head, feeling the warm water roll down her back. She closed her eyes and ran through today's encounter with the Akatsuki.  
_So first I've been abducted by an Akatsuki member. His name is Deidara and he's really handsome. He brought me here to the base and I woke up in his arms. We fell to the ground, partly my fault, and our faces were almost touching... _Ino felt heat rise to her cheeks, but it wasn't from the hot water. She was blushing madly._ Kami, am I falling in love?  
_

**Cliffie! Sorry I just had to end the chapter there! **

**Hope you aren't mad... Heehee ;)**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 4!**

**sparkle^^**


	4. Shattered

**Complicated Love **

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Okay, here's chapter four! I hope you like it!**

****  
Ino turned off the running water and got out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy white towel around her slim figure. The blue eyed girl stared at her own reflection in the mirror. _This cannot be happening, _she convinced herself, _I can't love him-he's an S-class criminal!  
But you're living with the Akatsuki now, _another voice echoed in her head,_ you will become one of them, so there's nothing wrong with falling in love with him, right?  
__  
After drying herself, Ino put on the clothes that had been given to her. It was a spaghetti strap nightgown made of silk. The nightgown was sky blue, like her eyes and had a small white ribbon fastened underneath the breasts. After looking over herself one last time, Ino walked out of the bathroom; only to find Deidara asleep on the bed. The artist's golden hair had been freed of its ponytail and it was spread out across the pillow. Ino blushed when she realized he was shirtless and only covered by a pair of boxers._ Kami, why me? _She thought as she climbed in and joined Deidara on the bed.  
"Nghh.." Shifting was heard.  
_Dammit, he's awake._ The kunoichi cursed silently.  
"Ino, un?"  
"Gomen Deidara. Did I wake you up?" She apologized.  
"Nah, couldn't really fall asleep anyways, un." He replied, flashing her one of his perfect smiles.  
"Oh." Ino mumbled, not knowing what to say next. The two blondes laid on the bed in silence until Deidara could take no more of it.  
"So did you have any friends in Konoha, un?" He asked, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.  
"Yea I had a bestfriend named Sakura Haruno. We were both trained as medic nins under Tsunade."  
"Oh?" He opened one eye.  
"What's wrong?'' She asked, "Does it surprise you?"  
Deidara chuckled, "No. Of course someone as beautiful and smart like you would turn out to be a medic." Ino blushed at his compliment. He called me beautiful!  
"What level were you before I um.. took you away?" The artist stumbled, searching for the right words. The kunoichi smiled at this attempt. "I was an Anbu Black Ops." She answered, tracing her fingers along the embroidered bedspread. "My cell was Team Ten with me, Choji, and..." She stopped. Deidara looked at her. "Who?"  
"Nobody." She lied, and avoided meeting his blue gaze. But Deidara wasn't going to take no for an answer. He sat up and faced her. "You can tell me, un." He breathed, taking her face into his hands gently, "I'm here for you."  
Ino swallowed. She could feel tears coming to her eyes as she whispered. "It happened when I was a Jounin..."  
*Flashback*  
_"So what did you need to tell me Shika-kun?" Ino asked the approaching dark haired shinobi. His expression was emotionless and Ino had a feeling something terrible was about to happen. Shikamaru scratched his head.  
"Ino, we need to break up."  
At those words, her throat ran dry and Ino could feel hot tears starting to well up in her eyes and threatening to spill over. She held them back and managed to utter one simple word.  
"Why?"  
The strategist stared at his shoe and hesitated before speaking. "Temari's back."  
"And?"  
His gaze averted and met hers. He took a deep breath and answered. "Ino, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now. I've been meeting with Temari... In secret."  
At this, her world shattered to a million pieces.  
_***End of Flashback***

A mixture of emotions came crashing together and Ino found herself crying all over again. Deidara put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Shhh... It's okay, I'm here." He cooed, stroking her hair. Ino held onto his chest and sobbed.

The next morning, Ino woke up to the feeling of... warmth? She lifted her head up and saw Deidara's chest. Her right arm was pressed up against his heart and Deidara's arms were around her waist._ How did that get there? _She wondered, then remembered what happened the previous night.  
"Awake already, un?" She nodded, enjoying the feeling of his body against hers. Their moment was interrupted by a loud banging. The door swung open to reveal two people. A man wearing a swirly orange mask with one eye hole and another man with silver hair and violet eyes holding a three bladed sycthe. Both of them were wearing Akatsuki cloaks.  
"GOOD MORNING SEMPAI!" The masked man bellowed. He caught sight of Deidara and Ino in the position they were in and screamed.  
"AHHHH! TOO GRAPHIC FOR TOBI'S EYES! SEMPAI DID THE DIRTY WORK!"  
"Shut up Tobi, un." Deidara snapped, getting off the bed and helping Ino. "Are they other members?" Ino whispered, just loud enough for Deidara to hear. "Yes, un. That's Tobi and Hidan is the one with the sycthe."  
Hidan ran over to Ino and Deidara. "What's your name sexy?" He asked, looking her up and down. "Her eyes are up here." Deidara barked, glaring at the immortal man.  
"I'm Ino Yamanaka."  
Hidan smiled pervertedly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ino." He said, reaching to touch her arm, but Deidara slapped it away. "What are you here for anyway, un?"  
"LEADER CALLED A MEETING!" Tobi shouted, jumping up and down. Hidan punched his head. "Shut the fuck up Tobi. You're giving us all a damn headache." He looked at the two blondes. "Pein called us for a meeting. Get dressed and meet him in his office."

"Glad you decided to join us." The Akatsuki leader smiled. "You two look tired. Long night?"  
Deidara groaned. "Hatafuri, how long do you plan to drag this out, un?"  
"Are we going to fucking get down to business or are you two going to argue all day about whatever the hell you're talking about?" Hidan bitched.  
"Right."  
_

"Here's your outfit." The blue haired woman said as she handed the young kunoichi a pile of clothes. It consisted of an Akatsuki cloak, fishnet armbands and knee high black boots. The outfit was similar to Ino's old one, only the top was black with red clouds. The skirt was also black, the trademark color of the Akatsuki. It ended about three inches above the knee and came with shorts underneath so it made it easy to move in combat. "Thanks Konan-san." Ino thanked the female member. Konan gave her a small smile. "No problem. Now we need to paint your nails black and later we'll get your ring from Pein."

"Alright." Ino replied, tying her newly slashed forehead protector around her neck and following Konan down the hallway. She was on her way to becoming one of them._ Yes, I will definitely become stronger now. _

**Gonna end the chapter there for now.**

**Review!**

**sparkle^^**


	5. Settling down

**Complicated Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey! It's been a while since I updated. Sorryyyy. I've been kinda busy but I did manage to find some time to write chapter five and here it is! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! Luv you guys! I don't own Naruto. Just my ideas.**

"Done." Konan announced, finishing up Ino's pinky nail with shiny black polish. She screwed the lid back on the bottle and placed it inside a small drawer. "Domo Arigato, Konan-san." Ino thanked the blue haired woman. Konan cracked a small smile. "After those dry, we'll get your ring from Pein."

"So what's it like to be the only female member in the Akatsuki?" Ino asked, blowing on her nails in attempt to make them dry faster.  
"Well I knew Pein for a long time, even before we formed the Akatsuki. He was my only friend, and we had similar pasts. As for the other members, well I don't mind them I guess." She paused and looked at Ino. "What about you?"  
The kunoichi had a look of pure surprise written across her face. "What do you mean?" Konan folded her hands on the desk. "There must be a reason why you agreed to join us; besides the fact you were brought here under Pein's orders. You didn't even try to escape the first night. Explain that to me."

***Flashback***  
"_Congratulations Yamanaka, you are now officially part of the ANBU Black Ops." Tsunade said, handing Ino her uniform and mask. "Your first mission begins tomorrow. Don't be late."_  
_Ino nodded. "Hai, Tsuande-sama." Tsunade waved her arm. "Good. You're excused. SHIZUNE! GET ME MY BOTTLE OF SAKE!"_  
***End of Flashback***

"I had hoped that becoming an ANBU would take my mind off of my love problems." Ino explained, "It did for a while." _Yeah, for a while until you met Deidara. _Another voice in her head echoed. Konan placed her hand on Ino's shoulder. "It's alright." She assured the young girl, "You will definitely become stronger after training with the Akatsuki."  
Ino smiled at the former Awagakure ninja. "Thank you Konan-san."  
"Of course. You're not the only one who has these type of love situations. Now, let's go get your ring."  
The two girls approached Pein's office. Konan knocked on the door. "Enter." Pein's monotone voice came from the other side. Konan opened the door and walked in, followed by Ino. The orange haired man was sitting behind his desk, studying some papers. He looked up and saw Konan and Ino.  
"Finished?" Konan nodded. "She's here for the ring." Pein got up from his chair and went over to a bookshelf. He pulled a jeweled box off the top shelf and pulled out a ring. He tossed it to Ino, who caught it easily. The ring had the kanji 'sora' carved on the smooth surface. Ino put the ring on her index finger. "You are now one of the Akatsuki," Pein said, "From now on, you will address me as Hatafuri or Leader. I've paired you with Tobi and Deidara for missions. They are your partners for training as well. Understood?"  
"Hai, Hatafuri-sama."  
Pein nodded approvingly. "Forget your past life and move on."

Ino opened the door and found Deidara waiting outside Pein's office, arms crossed.  
"Deidara?"  
He looked her up and down smirking. "So you got a makeover, un. Looking prettier than ever." Ino turned scarlet at this comment and prayed he wouldn't notice. But what Deidara had said was true. She no longer had the look of a Konoha girl, but rather the appearance of a young Akatsuki. "Yeah, I got my ring from Hatafuri earlier. What were you doing here?"  
"Waiting for you, un. But now that it seems like you're done, I could, um.. Take you to go meet the other members, that is... If you want, un.''  
''Sure.''

The two blondes walked into the kitchen where most of the Akatsuki members were. A few heads turned as Deidara and Ino entered. Every single member was donned with the signature Akatsuki cloak. A blue skinned guy with shark features sitting at the table. He looked at the approaching blondes.  
''So this is the kunoichi Hatafuri's been talking about.'' He mused.  
Ino nodded.  
''This is Kisame. One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, un.'' Deidara began, ''His partner is-''  
''Hn.''

''Uchiha Itachi.'' A pair of Red Sharingan eyes met with her own blue ones. Ino could see the resemblance in Itachi. He had dark, raven hair like his younger brother, and the same emotionless stare that was somewhat mysterious. His Akatsuki cloak had the top two buttons undone so his left arm stuck out and hung loosely from his body. Ino could see that his fingernails were painted a dark shade of purple and his Konoha forehead protector had been slashed out, just like hers.

''I've heard much about you from 're Yamanaka Ino, correct?'' The older Uchiha questioned, his eyes never leaving hers. Ino met his cold gaze evenly. "Yes."  
''Yamanaka. Hn. Makes sense Pein would want someone with those in addition to our team."  
"She's a medic too, interrupted Deidara. If Itachi was impressed by this statement, he did a good job of not showing it. "Medic. That's always a good skill to have, hn." And with that, the raven haired man turned and floated up the staircase to his room.  
_That was interesting, _thought Ino, as she watched Itachi exit the kitchen. _He's always like that, un. _Ino blinked. '_Un?' Only Deidara says that. _She snuck a sideways glance at the handsome blonde artist, but he hadn't spoken a word. A huge smile was plastered on his face as he watched her struggle in confusion. He looked at her. _I'm guessing Hatafuri-sama forgot to tell you about this?_  
_About what? Wait, are you talking to me?_  
He shook his head. _All the members are able to communicate through telepathy. You can try it right now if you want. Just close your eyes and let it come to you._  
Ino closed her eyes just as Deidara had instructed.  
_Well, did it work?_  
_Yes. _Then another voice entered her thoughts. _So you've figured it out.?_  
_Hatafuri-sama?_  
_The one and only. It seems as though I forgot to mention this to you earlier. My this , you can talk to the other members without speaking. It is to our advantage , really, because nobody is able to eavesdrop on our conversations._  
_Hn. _A picture of Itachi came to her mind.  
_HELLO INO-CHAN! _Another voice screamed. It was obvious whose voice this belonged to. _TOBI THINKS INO-CHAN IS PRETTY! PRETTIER THAN SEMPAI!_  
_Shut up, un._  
_Hello. _It was Konan.  
_Hey sexy! _  
_You're going to scare her to death. _A new voice scolded. A man with a white hood and black mask entered the silent conversation. _I am Kakazu, treasurer of the Akatsuki. And you are?_  
_Yamanaka Ino. _She replied. Then she heard Pein.  
_There is also a way to block someone from your thoughts if you wish. __

That night, Ino and Deidara settled down in their king sized bed. "I hope today wasn't too overwhelming for you, un. Goodnight Ino." Deidara said as he turned off the lights and pulled up the covers. "Goodnight Deidara." Ino replied, closing her eyes. Now that she had met the other Akatsuki, the idea of sleeping with Deidara wasn't' so awkward. _I wonder how training goes tomorrow. What will happen when the time comes to capture the Jinchuriki? _Instantly, her mind went to the current host of Nine Tails. Naruto Uzumaki. A knot of guilt began to form in her stomach, but Ino shook her head. _No, there is no need for that. _She reminded herself. Her eyes averted to her slashed forehead protector lying on the desk across the room. The silver metal glinted in the dark. _The Akatsuki is my home now, there is no turning back. _  
Deidara had been awake for quite some time and was watching the kunoichi toss and turn in her sleep. He flipped on the light switch. "You can't sleep either, un?" Ino rolled over to face him. "Deidara? You were-''  
''Awake the whole time, un? Yeah. And seeing that you have the same problem, let's go for a ride.''  
''W-what?''

"Hang on tight." Deidara told her as he set her down behind him on the bird's back. Ino didn't need to be told twice. She was terrified of heights. She clung onto Deidara's arm tightly and buried her face in his cloak as the clay bird began to lift off the ground. Little did she know that Deidara was secretly enjoying having her hold onto him for her life. The bird continued to fly, over the Akatsuki base and into a clearing. There was a small waterfall surrounded by a pile of rocks and healthy green grass. Deidara motioned for the bird to land.  
"Kami this place is beautiful." Ino whispered, taking in the scenery. Deidara beamed. "Zetsu is the one who keeps this place clean, un. I like to come here whenever I'm feeling stressed or need some alone time." He took Ino's hand. "Ino, I-"  
"Who's there?" A venus flytrap head wearing an Akatsuki cloak stepped out of a bush. Half of his face was white, while the other was black. "Oh, it's just you Deidara. Who's this?"  
Ino shuddered slightly and moved closer to Deidara. "This is Zetsu, un. Zetsu, this is the new recruit Ino." Then he whispered, his voice barely audible but loud enough for just Ino to hear. "He's a cannibal."  
Zetsu licked his lips. "_Is she for dinner?" _The black half asked. Deidara placed a protective arm around Ino's waist. "No, un. Hatafuri will come after you if you eat her."  
"_Oh."_ Zetsu's white half sounded disappointed. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then." And with that, he slinked off towards the Akatsuki base.

**How was that? **

**Did you like it? Am I rushing everything?**

**Review! I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Ch 6- Mission Begins!**

**Sparkle^^**


	6. Mission gone Wrong?

**Complicated Love**

**Chapter 6**

**YO! It's been a while... Sorry I've been so stressed out lately and I'm also working on some other fanfics. Thanks for all your patience and support! I'm hoping to squeeze in a couple more chapters of this before summer's over. Okay enough of me, here's chapter six! I don't own Naruto, only my ideas. I hope you like it. ^^**

****  
Almost a week had passed since Ino had been admitted into the Akatsuki. She was finally getting used to everything, but one thought always never seemed to leave her mind._ Deidara. _There was no denial that she had fallen for him. But did he feel the same way? She highly doubted it. The scene of their first encounter kept replaying itself in her mind over and over, and-  
"Ino, are you okay, un?." came Deidara's concerned voice, jolting Ino back to reality. She looked at the purple hairbrush in her hands. _Kuso!_ She gave Deidara a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." The artist gave her a skeptical look. "Okay, un. Hurry and get dressed. We've been summoned by Pein to meet in his office." Ino nodded and pulled her long blonde hair into its usual high ponytail, leaving a long strip of bangs to cover her right eye. Then she grabbed her Akatsuki uniform from her drawer and ran into the bathroom to change.

The pair walked to Pein's office in silence. Deidara knocked on the door and waited.  
"Enter." Came the Leader's muffled reply. Deidara opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Ino to go in first. Pein was sitting in the chair behind his desk, as usual. Behind him stood Konan. Pein motioned for them to take a seat.  
"Hatafuri, Konan-san." Deidara addressed them.  
"Good morning you two." replied the Akatsuki leader. "I've called you to my office for a mission." Konan opened Pein's top drawer and pulled out a file folder, setting it on the desk for them to see.

"Spying mission." Pein began. "Your task is fairly simple. You must travel to Konoha and collect more information on the Jinchuuriki Nine Tails. The mission should take approximateley a day at the most, considering travel takes up about two hours."  
"That's it, un?" Deidara asked, surprised. Ino figured he had been given more difficult missions than this. Pein nodded. "Most of the others are out on week long missions already and I thought you three would be perfect for this."  
"Three, un?"  
Pein cocked an eyebrow. "Tobi will be joining you on this mission as well." Deidara and Ino groaned and slapped their foreheads. "Your mission begins in an hour. Have fun." Pein cackled evilly, shooing them out the door with a wave of his hand.  
The miserable pair trudged back up the stairs to their shared room, meeting Tobi in the hallway. The masked man's visible eye sparkled with delight as he rushed over to greet his teammates.  
"Sempai! Ino-chan!" He yelled joyfully, tackling them both to the ground and forcing a group hug. "Tobi gets to go on a mission with both of you!It will be so much fun!"  
"Can't... Breathe.." Ino gasped.  
"Let go, un." Deidara demanded, having been hugged by Tobi numerous times, so he knew what it felt like to be squeezed to 's grip on both of them loosened and he gave an apologetic look, or that's what they thought. Nobody can really tell what facial expressions he's hiding behind that mask.  
"Tobi is sorry."  
"You should be, un." Deidara narrowed his eyes and gave him the death he pulled Ino's arm and started walking to their room.  
"Why does that annoying brat have to come with us, un?" The Iwa-nin complained, shoving loads of clay into his bag. Ino opened up her drawer and began stuffing her pouch with weapons and other necessary items. "Does he ever really... Fight?"  
Deidara chuckled and zipped his bag shut. "Nobody knows, un."  
_So, your first official mission as an Akatsuki. This should definitely be interesting. _The kunoichi grabbed her forehead protector and tied it twice around her neck, followed by her black outfit she wore underneath the cloak and her knee high black boots. Ino looked over to Deidara on the opposite side of their room. The two blondes locked eyes and Deidara flashed her a smile.  
"Are you done packing, un? We still need to meet back in Leader's office."  
"Yes."  
"Then let's go, un." The artist beamed, taking her hand.

"Here are your radios." Pein said, handing each of them a black choker necklace with a small radio attached to it. Ino strapped it onto her neck above her headband as Deidara did the same. "LET'S GO SEMPAI AND INO-CHAN!" Tobi cheered, linking arms and dragging them out the door.  
Ino and Tobi waited as Deidara took a chunk of clay from his sack and activated the mouth on his hand, feeding it some of the white clay and forming a bird. Deidara hopped onto the bird's back, helping Ino up and then leaving Tobi to climb up by himself just as the bird was taking off. Remembering her previous flight with Deidara, Ino shuddered. She wrapped her arms around Deidara's middle and shut her eyes, as if it would help block out the fear. The artist wasn't a bit fazed by this. He smirked and let her hold onto him.  
The three continued to fly for quite some time until they reached the village of Konohagakure. Deidara landed the bird and Tobi jumped off and started to run around, much to Deidara's annoyance. The Iwa-nin was about to get off the clay bird as well, until he felt a weight on his back. Deidara turned around to see Ino's sleeping face rested on his shoulder, her arms still tightly wrapped around him. He brushed a few loose strands out of her face._ Damn, she looks so cute even when she's sleeping. _He thought, not wanting to wake her up.  
"Sempai! What's taking you so long?" Tobi whined, stomping his foot on the ground like a child.  
"Coming, un." Deidara gently shook Ino. "Ino, un. Wake up."  
Her blue eyes fluttered open. "What?"  
"Mission, un. We're here."

"Let's split up and search for the Jinchuuriki, un." Deidara suggested. "I'll take the sky, and you can take land." Ino nodded in agreement.

"What about me, Sempai?" Deidara frowned. "Hide in a tree, bush, I don't care. Just don't get caught, un." He said dismissively, reaching into his sack for clay.

Ino had found a patch of tall grass which she could conceal herself. It gave her perfect view of the training grounds where Team Seven usually met with Kakashi. She crouched down and waited. Her radio crackled and Pein's impatient voice came over the line. "Is there any sign of the Nine Tails yet?"

"Not yet." She mumbled into the receiver. She heard a sigh come from Pein's line and adjusted the black choker around her neck. "Anything else?" He asked.

"TOBI SEES A BIRD!" The kunoichi winced as the radio screeched, giving off static. She fumbled with the knob until it returned to normal.

"Target spotted, un." Deidara confirmed from his position. "The Jinchuuriki is heading towards a clearing, along with a pink haired girl and a Jounin." Ino peeked out from the grass and saw Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi enter the training grounds. "I'll keep an eye on them." Ino said, keeping her voice low.

******************************************************************************  
"So what now Sempai?"  
"We wait, un. Now shut up and watch the Jinchuuriki."  
Naruto pulled out two shuriken and hurled them at Kakashi. The Jounin caught them both in between his fingers. "You're too noisy Naruto." He commented, turning the page of his book. Naruto frowned. "My turn." Sakura declared, ignoring her teammate's protest. Massive rocks and jagged boulders rose up as the girl smashed her fist into the ground.

About twenty more minutes later, both Naruto and Sakura were panting heavily while Kakashi had not even a scratch. "I think that's enough for today." He said, returning to his book, "You're dismissed." And the silver haired man disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura muttered something to Naruto and walked off.  
"We've got the target on his own." Ino spoke into her radio. "Ready?"  
"Un."  
"YES!" Tobi cheered. Ino slowly got up from the tall grass, which reached to her ankles as she stood up; but immediately ducked back down once she heard approaching footsteps. A brown haired boy with red fang marks on his face entered the clearing, accompanied by a white dog which was almost as tall as himself. _Shimatta, It's Kiba and Akamaru! _Ino cursed silently, and continued to watch them.  
"Hey Naruto! I was looking for you!" Kiba greeted the whisker faced boy. Naruto grinned. "Kiba! What's up?" Akamaru barked and sniffed at the ground. Kiba watched his dog in amusement and turned back to the orange clad ninja. "I have a message from Tsunade. She wants you to- Wait."  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Asked a confused Naruto.  
"Akamaru... He's picking up something." Kiba grumbled, running after his dog and straight into the patch of grass that hid Ino. She tensed and shrank even lower, now flat on her stomach, praying they wouldn't see her. Her heart began to beat twice its normal speed and her breathing hitched as she spotted white fur. Akamaru and Kiba were now only inches away.  
"Ino?" Came Kiba's uncertain voice. "Is that you?" Her blood instantly turned to ice. The Yamanaka hesitantly stood up to meet her friend's shocked face. Naruto jogged up from behind Kiba. "What did you fi- Ino?" His cerulean eyes widened in disbelief as he studied her up and down. "You... You're with the Akatsuki!" He choked, pointing at her headband fastened around her neck as if it wasn't proof enough. "That's right." She replied icily. Kiba clenched his fist. "Do you know what you're doing?" He demanded. "You're a criminal now and Konoha will render you a traitor." Akamaru growled as something exploded from behind Ino. Deidara had landed and walked over to join his partner. "So this is the famous Nine Tails, un." He smiled smugly. Naruto spit at the ground and scowled at the artist, who was much taller and towered over him. "What do you want?" Naruto snarled.  
"You know what we want, un. Follow us and everything will go smoothly."  
"Never."  
"Then you leave us no choice." Ino responded. "My loyalty is with the Akatsuki now."  
"Then we'll be forced to deal with you like we would with any enemy intruder." Kiba retorted.

**Gonna end the chapter there for now. Did you like it? Hate it? Leave a review! Reviews are my inspiration! I really do apologize for the formatting on my last chapter. My laptop went crazy. My other fanfics are almost done so I'll make sure to post those as well. Okay, signing off! Love you guys forever and always!**

**Sparkle^^**


	7. A Heart to Heart Confession

**Complicated Love **

**Chapter Seven**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA how long has it been since I updated? I'm so evil...**

**:) Without further ado, here is Chapter seven! I don't own Naruto and never will. **

The sickening crack split through the air as Ino's chakra filled fist collided with Kiba Inuzuka's lower jaw. With her left hand, Ino grabbed his weapon-arm, yanking it back behind him. The kunai in his hand clattered to the ground, out of reach. Kiba staggered back, holding one hand to his cheek. Sticky red blood dripped from his parted lips, creating dark droplets on the ground.

Kiba's hazel eyes were filled with rage, his stare piercing through Ino as if he were contemplating on the best way to eliminate her. The Yamanaka shuddered, for she knew what was coming next. Her heartbeat stopped as she heard the shrill whistle of Kiba calling for his dog. Akamaru came running in an instant.

-x-

Beads of sweat trickled down the side of the fair haired girl's head as the Human Beast combination now towered over her. Her hold on the kunai tightened and she could feel the palms of her hand moistening with sweat. The beast reared up and began charging towards her. Ino dodged to one side, throwing the kunai at the wolf. Her aim was steady, and impaled itself into the beast's hind leg. The creature let out an ear splitting howl, that made the whole forest echo.

_I can't risk using Mind transfer. _She thought. _They're moving so fast, I won't even have time to form the damn handsigns. Taijutsu seems to be my only option at the moment. _The Yamanaka reached into her cloak for yet another set of sebon needles. The double headed wolf snapped at her, barely missing by a matter of inches. Ino sprang backwards, using chakra to launch herself up into the branches of the tree. The ground shook violently as the Human Beast stomped about, its twin snowy heads snarling and baring identical sets of ivory white teeth. Ino steadied herself, her slender fingers wrapped tightly around a thick branch. Then, using the remaining amount of chakra left in her body, the Yamanaka produced a glowing green light and healed her bruises and other injuries.

_I never thought this day would come, she thought, watching the two headed beast stomp about. T-This organization, it hunts down demon hosts. This organization is a threat to my village, this organization includes me. A cloud of doubt wavered over the mind of the young kunoichi as she began to question her loyalties for the second time since she had joined the Akatsuki. What will happen if their plan fails? Will I have sacrificed everything for nothing? _A flash of Shikamaru's smiling face came into her mind. His spiky dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes seemed to-

_NO! Don't even THINK about him! _

She clutched her head as more thoughts swarmed her mind.

Just where did her heart lie?

_Konoha will render you a traitor... _Kiba's last words echoed through her ears. Subconciously, her right hand strayed to the tightly wrapped fabric around her neck. Running her fingers along the smooth metal surface, Ino traced the outline of Konohagakure's symbol, along with the slashed line clearly marked through it. How could she even think about going back to her village? There would only be the consequences she would have to face, as well as mistrust of everybody.

_There is no going back. _

And how could she leave Deidara?

With a leap, she descended from the limbs of the tree, only to land at an odd angle. Cringing, she tried to stand up. Her heart froze.

Something was terribly wrong.

Deidara laughed as he circled above the furious Jinchuuriki, occasionally dropping various bombs here and there. Naruto was shouting all sorts of profanities at the blonde artist. ''Yell all you want, un.'' He chuckled from atop his bird, dropping yet another clay bomb where Naruto stood. Then something caught his eye and caused his blood to boil.

A searing pain shot through Ino's left ankle, making it impossible to even move, much less fight. The two headed beast towered over her, ready to finish her off. ''Ino, un!'' came Deidara's distressed call. He pulled out a handful of clay spiders and threw them straight at the wolf with perfect aim. ''I should kill you for that,un.''

''Damn you!'' Naruto shouted, hurling a variety of weapons in Ino's direction. ''Get down.'' Deidara commanded, pushing her down onto the soft grass, taking a kunai to his right arm for her along the way. Blood pooled out, leaving drops on the grass. Ino gasped and her ice blue eyes widened in shock.

''Don't worry, un. I'm not going to leave you Ino.'' Deidara assured her, ''I'll protect you.''

-x-

''What? That was uncalled for!'' Naruto shouted, shielding his eyes from the exploding clay. Deidara wasted no time. He got off the limp kunoichi sprawled on the ground and offered her his hand. ''Can you stand,un?'' She shook her head and let out a groan of pain. Deidara scooped her up and Carried her. She leaned her head on his strong chest and Her latched onto the fabric of his cloak. ''It's okay.'' He whispered, lifting her onto the clay bird. ''TOBI! YOU IDIOT, UN! WERE LEAVING!'' The masked man's head popped out from a tree branch. ''WAIT FOR ME SEMPAI!'' He screeched. Deidara snorted before allowing Tobi to board, followed by himself.

''Hey Sempai.''

''What, un?''

''What happened?''

"Shut up, un. We have to get out of here before," Deidara nodded towards a glaring Naruto and Kiba, "they get reinforcements."

_**~COMPLICATED LOVE~**_

Itachi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he watched the hastily put-together trio arrive on the scene. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is why I prefer working alone, hm." He muttered to himself.

Kisame's eyes squinted. Itachi pretended not to notice. Waving his right arm, the older Uchiha gestured towards the closed door of Pein's office. "Good luck."

''Well, well. Look who returned!'' Pein simpered as both blondes stumbled into the office, one limping while the other was bleeding heavily. Konan cleared her throat and shot him an icy look. Pein's cheery mood quickly subsided. ''Right.'' He tapped his desk with a finger, trying his best to ignore Konan's steely gaze as she continued to glare at him. Konan huffed and turned to Deidara and Ino, obviously not waiting for Pein to address them.

"What happened?" She demanded, her metallic eyes flickering dangerously. It took the remaining strength inside the younger female not to cower. "We send three of you out to collect information and this is the result?" Ino's eyes shifted uneasily to her sandaled feet. She could feel the heated stares of both superiors, and wished that right there and then she could evaporate into thin air. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Deidara. "Gomensai Hatafuri, Konan-san. It was my fault, un. I wasn't careful in explaining the plan and when-" Ino couldn't take anymore of it. She wasn't going to let him take all the blame if she could help it. And she could. "It was my fault too," she began, "I was careless and allowed us to be seen." She turned to the gaping blonde standing beside her and her eyes said a quick _thank you_.

"Please don't punish Deidara, Hatafuri-sama." She pleaded, but it came out more like a whisper. Pein studied both of them, his right hand underneath his chin as if he were in deep thought. HIs expression was unreadable, which in Ino's point of view, made everything worse. She bit her tounge as she pictured the worst that could happen. Suprisingly, it was Konan who broke the silence. "This matter can be saved for another day. It's late, both of you need to take care of those nasty injuries, and Nagato needs time to think about our next move on the Jinchurriki." Her eyes softened. "Get some rest." Deidara and Ino nodded and bid Pein and Konan goodnight before heading up to their shared room.

Deidara rolled up the sleeve of his flowing black robe and stretching out his arm for Ino to examine. She felt along his forearm, searching for any broken bones. The room was silent, but both could sense the tension floating above their heads like faint smoke. He sucked in a breath as she lightly pressed two delicate fingers onto the now swelling part of his arm, dried blood encrusted around the area. Deidara's knuckles whitened as he clenched his fists, fingers gripping the closest thing near him, which happened to be the bedsheets. His eyes squeezed shut and his breath came in short pants due to the extreme amount of pain.

''Youll have to remove your shirt so I can take a better look at it.'' Ino instructed, her baby blue eyes filled with concern. Her cheeks colored as she saw the black robe fall to the floor, along with the dark blue shirt Deidara wore underneath it.

'Get a grip!' She reprimanded herself as she focused her attention back to helping the artist, instead of having perverse fantasies about him

A smirk played across Deidara's lips as he sat on the bed and held out his arm for Ino to look at. He had noticed her blushing face when he had taken his shirt off and smiled to himself as she tried to hide it. '''Thank Kami Its not anything serious.'' She mumbled, swiping his arm with a cotton ball dipped in alcohol with a little more force than needed. He winced at the sting.

''Sorry. Did that hurt?'' She apologized, her eyes still fixated on the wound, not meeting his watching face. Deidara shook his head.

''No. Continue, un.''

She nodded and continued to clean out the blood.

''Your ankle, un. How is it?'' He asked, eyeing the platinum haired girl's leg.

''I can heal it later.'' She replied absentmindedly, her eyes never leaving his arm.

''It's not that bad.''

Deidara shot her a skeptical look, which had obviously gone unnoticed by the girl. Part of him was impressed by how tough she was, he hadn't seen that coming from a now ex-Kunoichi who had only been in training for three weeks?

Ino had now finished cleaning the wound and wrapping white bandages around it.

''Done.'' She announced.

''Thank you, un.''

Ino smiled faintly. ''No infections. You should be fine Deidara.''

''Hm.''

She stood up and stumbled, falling into Deidara's arms before she hit the hard floor. ''You should stay off that leg, un.'' He advised jokingly, setting her on the bed next to him. She smiled lightly.

''Deidara?''

''Yes, un?''

''Thank you.'' She began, ''Not just about earlier. When we were on the mission...''

He scooted closer to her, his visible aqua eye *looking straight at her. ''I would never leave you, un.'' He *whispered. ''Ino, what I told you-''

''Deidara..''

''I meant every word.'' he finished, interlocking his hand with hers. Ino blushed at the close proximity for their faces were only a matter of inches apart.

''Before, I wasn't sure how I felt for you, un. But now I know. Ino, I love you.'' Ino's face looked shocked for a split second, then looked perplexed.

''R-Really?''

-x-

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were cold and soft. This had been held back for too long. Deidara knew that from the moment they met that he loved her, and something told him that she felt the same. Ino, on the other hand, was enjoying every second of it as much as him. She returned the kiss, feeling Deidara's mouth curve into a smirk. He swiped his tongue across her lips, asking for full access to her mouth, which she happily granted. She closed her eyes blissfully, not holding back anything. The artist explored every inch of her mouth, lacing his tongue with hers. Ino's lungs felt like they were about to explode, but she didn't care. Sure, she and Shikamaru had kissed plenty of times, but Deidara was different. 'Hes so much better,' Ino thought It was all happening so fast, she didnt want to think about anything else, in fear that in just the blink of her eye, it would vanish.

Deidara gently pushed her onto the bed so she was laying flat on the bed, still liplocked. Moments later, they broke away due to the lack of oxygen. ''Does that answer your question, un?'' Deidara asked as he laid ontop of her, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Ino blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

''Deidara, I love you too.'' He nuzzled her neck and ran a hand through her silky blonde locks.

''You know-''

The door was kicked open by a certain masked man. Deidara looked up from Ino and glared daggers at none other than Tobi. ''What the hell are you doing Tobi, un?''

''AHA! TOBI CAUGHT YOU SEMPAI!'' Tobi pointed an accusing gloved finger at both of the blondes, tangled up in each others arms and legs.

''...''

Deidara and Ino both turned a deep shade of crimson.

''Get out, un.''

''Awwww... Okay sempai.'' and with that, Tobi closed the door behind him, leaving Deidara and Ino alone.

''Way to ruin the mood, un.'' Deidara grumbled. Ino giggled softly and hugged him.

''So I guess this means we're together, huh?''

He kissed her forehead.

**AND THERE'S CHAPTER SEVEN!**

**I really hope everyone enjoyed this, seeing I went a little out of my way and made this chapter a bit longer than my previous ones :) I am sooo sorry for like the four month delay, I've been super busy and I was also suffering from a long case of writer's block. I suck at writing fight scenes, please forgive me :( REVIEW! And for all you deiino fangirls (like moi), THERE'S MORE TO COME :D Okay, that's all for now! Catch ya later!**

**-sparkle^^**


End file.
